1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing member, a cap for a reagent container, and a reagent container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional automatic analyzer, a number of open reagent containers are arranged along circumferential direction of a rotatable table provided in a reagent storage, and reagent is dispensed in a reactor vessel by rotating the table to a dispensing position. At this time, the automatic analyzer is placed in a condition, typically, such that the inside of the reagent storage is cooled to temperatures of 5 to 10° C. with a low humidity, to prevent degradation of reagent. Thus, in some conventional reagent containers, specially-structured caps are attached to the containers to prevent contained reagents from evaporation. (For example, Japanese patent application laid-open Nos. 2004-177255, H11-194132, and 2004-177254.)